Quietness
Quitness is the sixth episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 21, 2013. It is the fifty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Stephanie is forced to face her father when he kidnaps her sister, as Damien is determined to find his father, Tim, and Kate. Clark is trying to balance working out a plan to save Bruce while also trying to get Diana a job at the Daily Planet. Maggie and Ryder work hard to find the missing girl, as they have been for the past month. Plot Stephanie sits at a table in Wayne Manor. She picks at her food. Clark and Diana try to cheer her up, but Stephanie is unresponsive. Stephanie tells them that it has been a month and they have done nothing. Clark tells her that they have been planning out a strategy. Stephanie is annoyed by this but gets a text. Stephanie looks worried and then gets into her suit. Clark asks her where she is going but she tells him it is personal. In his room, Damien is writing down and coming up with strategies for saving his father and his friends. Damien attaches the paper he has written on to a board of ideas, and connects it with string and tacks. He has mapped out an entire plan. Maggie searches an entire apartment with Ryder behind her. Maggie is very stressful as Ryder tries to calm her down. Maggie reminds him it has been a month and there have been no signs of the missing girl. Ryder tells her that they will find her but she needs to stop being so stressful. Maggie asks how this affects him. Ryder tells her that she barely talks to him and that they also haven't had sex for a month. Maggie kisses him which calms him down. Diana asks Clark how he gets his money. Clark tells her he has a job. Diana asks him how she can get a job as she has been living at the mansion. Clark asks her if she wants a job as a reporter. Diana agrees and Clark brings her to the Daily Planet. Clark asks Cat if she can give his friend a job. Cat hires her as her assistant. Clark reminds her she already has an assistant. Cat's assistant, Steve Trevor, runs up to Cat and hands her her coffee. Cat tells him that he is promoted to a reporter. Steve is excited by this. Diana shakes his hand and the two smile at each other. Cat asks Diana for her last name, so Diana comes up with the last name Prince. The Joker sits in the high chair at the mafia mansion. Two-Face and Riddler sit at a table, playing cards. Scarecrow, Hush, and Bane watch TV. James Jr., Killer Croc, and Killer Moth still sit in cells. The Joker looks unhappy. He tells Bane to turn on the news. The news appears and a reporter mentions how Batman and two of his sidekicks, Robin and Batwoman, have still not appeared in Gotham for a month. The Joker is annoyed. He talks about how right as they prepare to make their strike, Batman leaves. Stephanie arrives at a warehouse. She yells into the shadows for someone to come out and face her. The man from months earlier steps out of the shadows and it is revealed he is her father. Stephanie asks him what he wants. He tells her that he needs her to step out of the hero light. She tells him she enjoys what she does. He tells her once again and explains he doesn't want her to get hurt. She tells him she knows he just wants her to join him in Coast City as a villain. He tells her if she doesn't join him he will kill her sister, Patricia. Stephanie yells at him to bring her sister back. He tells her she has twelve hours, and if she goes to the authorities, he will kill her sister. Stephanie contemplates his offer. Maggie and Ryder begin to realize the girl might just be dead, or in a good hiding place. Ryder comforts her as the two walk away from the searching site. Underneath the abandoned building, a young girl, implied to be the one Maggie is searching for, is tied to a chair, as she tries to yell for help, but no one can hear her. Cat sits in her office. Diana, with a new look, arrives at her office and hands her a stack of papers to sign, along with a turkey sandwich and a hot coffee. Cat is amazed that she has done all this in an hour, and as Diana thinks back on using her powers to do all of this, tells her she is persuasive and quick. Cat thanks her. Diana walks out and bumps into Steve, causing his papers to fly all over the place. Diana apologizes and Steve tells her it's fine. Diana tries to make up for it by asking him out to coffee. He agrees and two shake hands. Gordon arrives at the GCPD and into Allen's office. Allen asks if he's there to ask for his job back. Gordon declines but instead asks him about the disappearance of Batman and some of his sidekicks. Allen tells him he is working on it. Gordon tells him he doesn't want to rejoin the GCPD because it reminds him of his lost family. Allen understands and two shake hands before Gordon leaves. Harleen works in her lab at Arkham. Two-Face watches her as she works on the blood of an inmate. She thinks someone is watching her and looks out the window. Two-Face hides underneath the ledge. Harleen shrugs it off and continues her work. Stephanie thinks about her father's offer in her room. Damien enters and apologizes, thinking it was his room. Stephanie says it's fine and before he leaves, she asks him what her father told her about her sister, except without using herself in it. Damien tells her that he would get his friends to help him and get his sister back without any harm. Stephanie thanks him and he walks out. Diana and Steve sit at a coffee shop, talking. They laugh as Steve reveals he just finished getting his divorce finalized. Diana apologizes for his misfortune, but Steve reveals they were only dating for two weeks, so they barely knew each other. Diana tells him she has never dated anyone before as where she grew up there were not a lot of men, which Steve thinks is crazy. Diana laughs and Steve kisses her. Diana begins to kiss him back and two make out. Steve stops and tells her they should go somewhere more private. The two head to his apartment where they begin to undress as they fall onto his bed. The villains continue the same routine in the mansion as usual. Maroni and some of his following mafia storm in, as Maroni reveals the entire document of the next heir to the mafia was fake. The Joker decides to sue him for lying to him like that and keeping it up but Two-Face realizes that if they go to court, they will get arrested. The villains free Killer Croc, Killer Moth, and James Jr. and leave. Stephanie reveals to Clark her situation with her father. Clark agrees to help as it has almost been twelve hours. The two arrive at the warehouse where Stephanie's father arrives, in his villain outfit. He sees she has brought Superman and the heroes fight Arthur, now dressed as Cluemaster. Stephanie and Clark beat him after a long battle and he reveals the location of her sister as they call the cops and he is arrested. Maggie and Ryder talk to the missing girl's mother as she begins to cry when they reveal it is a cold case. She understands as Ryder comforts her. However, before she leaves she sees her daughter walking in Stephanie. The missing girl is revealed to be Stephanie's sister, revealing the woman there is Stephanie's mother. The mother, Olivia, reunites with her daughter and Stephanie hugs her mother. Maggie and Ryder are surprised by this and ask Patricia how she was kidnapped and how she escaped. She tells them her father kidnapped her as leverage to lure in an enemy of his, Spoiler, who is one of Batman's new recruits. She tells them that Spoiler and Superman rescued her after getting her father arrested. Olivia leaves with her two daughters. Maggie and Ryder talk about how coincidental that was to Allen. Ryder as to leave for a case, and Allen talks to Maggie about how Stephanie is Spoiler. Maggie realizes the connection and remembers her, Tim Drake, and Kate moving in with Bruce Wayne. Maggie makes a connection and realizes Bruce is Batman, Tim is Robin, and Kate is Batgirl. Allen tells her he works with the team and she asks him why he is revealing all this. Allen tells her he and the team need her help in rescuing Bruce, Tim, and Kate from an evil organization of assassins. Maggie laughs at this but realizes he is telling the truth. At the mansion, Damien reveals to Clark, Stephanie, Maggie, and Allen that he has come up with the plan. The five prepare themselves and leave Gotham to rescue the missing heroes. At the League of Assassins' base, Ra's learns from his henchmen that a bat-shaped jet has arrived on their land. Ra's realizes it is the remaining heroes coming to rescue his captives and orders the henchmen to gather the best men and kill all of the trespassers. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Marc Blucas as Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Kristin Davis as Olivia Brown *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *McKaley Miller as Patricia Brown Trivia *This episode achieved 10.13 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Tom Austen, and Yvonne Strahovski do not appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, and Kate Kane. *This episode received great reviews. It scored a 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 87 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 7.3/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Marc Blucas, Chris Pine, Kristin Davis, Jeremy Irons, and McKaley Miller as Arthur Brown, Steve Trevor, Olivia Brown, Alfred Pennyworth, and Patricia Brown. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *This episode references Green Lantern, a DC Comics hero. When Stephanie tells her father he wants her to join him in Coast City as a villain, he reminds her that there are heroes in Coast City. In DC Comics, Green Lantern is based in Coast City.